Three Prince for One Princess
by bluey1water
Summary: Vida and Xander are bethrothed but Xander fall in love with Maddie. Charlie Chip who is an adopted brother of Maddie and Vida likes Maddie secretly. Later Vida got lost in the other country and fall in love with Nick who found her and take cae of her


Action and Reaction

Title: Two Princes for one Princess

Author's note: I created the countries and titles for them so they really doesn't exist. It's a NickxVidaxXander XanderxMadisonxChip. 

x

Nick 

Summary: Vida and Xander are betrothed but Maddie and Xander fell in love with each other. Charlie(Chip) who is an adopted brother of Vida and Maddie secretly likes Maddie. Later on Vida got lost in another country and lost her memories. Nick found her and they fell in love.

CHAPTER 1

It all begins when Queen Clariana received a mail from Queen Rowena in a beautiful morning while she was having tea. It says that Queen Rowena's son Prince Alexander is visting his bride.The queen was shocked that Xander was on his way already. She hasn't prepared anything and Vida is visting her Grandmother in Zenal. She quickly phoned Vida.

"What?! What do you mean the flight has been cancelled?! Vida darling you must know that Prince Alexander is coming to see you in about 5 hours"

"Mom what can I do? the flight has been cancelled due to the bad weather, there's nothing I can do"

"Vida I want you to come back in anyway you can"

"in this weather it's impossible"

"If there isn't a bride whent the prince comes what will he thinks?

"Is that prince so important?"

"Yes if the marriage happens, two kingdoms will unite, wouldn't that be great?"

"Well why can't Maddie marry him?"

"Honey! you know Maddie is too young for this"

"She is the same age as me. Why me? "

" Well go and ask your father he don't want to let go of Maddie"

"So he wants to let go of me?"

"Vida!"

"Alright!Fine! i'll come back in anyway I can tell your precious prince to wait if i'm late" 

Then she bumps into a young man holding a dog.

"I'm sorry" said the boy.

"You better be"

"Hey what kind of attitude is that? I said I'm sorry you are supposed to say sorry too"

"Why should I? You bump into me. Well you know what I have a much important business to attend to. So long"

Vida went into her limousine and told her personal chauffer where she is going.

"This has to be my unlucky day right my cute little Wally"

She is on her way but there is too many traffic jam. 

"George can you please speed up i have and important appointment to attend to" 

"Yes miss I'm trying as fast as i can" said George as he speed up. Then another car come quickly infront of her limousine and BAM! They collide. 

(5 hours later in Andreal)

"Welcome my prince. It is an honour to have you here at my palace" said the queen

"The honour is mine Queen Clariana"

"It is very nice to finally meet you Prince Alexander" said the king

"Thank you sir. So where is the princess my king"

"She's uh...well...she"stammered the queen.

Then a ball rolled in a small white dog was chasing it. It caught it and bring backs to Madison.

"Great job Sugar" she said patting her dog "oh!" Madison looks up surprised to see a Prince charming. 

Xander walked up to her and said "Hello Princess. I'm Prince Alexander, it is an honour to finally meet you face to face"

"Uh...Uh...The honour is mine Prince Alexander"

"Please call me Xander, so your name is Vida am I right?" 

"Well, no I..." Madison was cut off by the queen.

"Of course she is Vida who do you expect Prince Alexander"

"Just to make sure because you looked more beautiful and younger than I expected my princess" 

"uh Thank you uh you can call me Mad... I mean V you can call me V" 

"ok"

"Uhm please excuse me"said Madison as she walked towards her mother started to dragged her into the corner where nobody could hear them talk.

"Mom what do you think you are doing? Why do you tell him I'm V? Where is V? isn't she supposed to be here already? Well i want somebody to know who i really am not a fake Vida"

"Maddie honey you'll only pretend for a few hours after Vida arrives we'll tell him i'm sure he'll understand"

"Ok whatever you say mom! But I hope you know what you are doing" 

They went back to Prince and the king. "Sorry Prince Alexander for the delay. She's just being shy. Why you two went to the park and look around Vida'll show you everywhere" 

"ok" They went to the park together having fun.

(In Zenal)

Everybody was looking at the wreck then the young man who Vida bumps into comes into the crowd and saw Vida

"It's her" He went to Vida who was bleeding and unconscious. He pick her up and take her away.

"You young man you can't take her away" said the police.

"She is my sister"

"Really?"

"Yes officer"

"The ambulance is going to come soon you need to send her to the hospital"

"No, I want to bring her home"

"Alright then"

(In Andreal)

Madison pick up a rose but it pricks her."Ow" she yelled.

"Are you alright v?" She didn't look up because he wasn't calling her name and temporarily forgots she was pretending to be Vida. 

"V...V!!" 

"Oh yeah what it is?"

"Are you alright?" 

"I prick my finger and I'm having a bad feeling that something terrible had happened "

"Maybe you are tired come where is your room i'll send you" 

"Thanks it's upstairs I can go myself" 

"No I insist come on" said Xander putting an arm around her. 

Chip came into the park to look for Maddie and saw Xander with Maddie. Jealousy began to aroused from him. He hid himself and looked them go back into the palace. He quickly went to ask the King his father.

"Good morning Father"

"oh Charlie Good Morning. Is there something you wish to speak to me my son? " 

"No, actually um I kinda saw the Prince and Maddie together in the park. What happened? I mean I thought he was bethrothed with Vida"

"oh that Vida is not here yet that's why we asked Maddie to pretend for a while"

"Oh then I'll be gone now father"

"yes"

Chip went to Maddie's room to peak.

"So this is your room?"

"yeah is something wrong with it?"

"no nothing's wrong i think your room is beautiful" Madison smiled "oh look what's that? is this your picture who's that beside you? Is that your younger sister Madison?"

"Uh yeah uh she's my twin sister"

"oh hey why don't we take a picture too? so you know you can put it here beside your picture you see it makes me important" Madison smiled again.

"Wait I'll get my camera" She gets her camera and they take a picture together.

"ok i'll take one and you take one ok now can you please put it in the photo frame?"

"Ok" _he is so cute no bad thought Maddie bad real bad. No romantic feelings remember he's your sister fiancée what's wrong with me I just met him today maybe love at first sight. _She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh I...I...I think the picture is cute"

"Really i think it's cute too" They stare for a while and started to kiss. 

_Oh no they are going to kiss what am I going to do? _Chip thought.

He clear his throat and come into her room.

"Oh hey bro" 

"Who is this V?" asked Xander

"This is my brother Charlie"

"V? What's going on..."Then he remembers what his father said and said "uhm hello, you are Prince Alexander right?"

"Please. Call me Xander"

"Sis you're bad you didn't even introduced him to me"

"Sorry my beloved bro" said Maddie hugging Chip

"Now Mad...V...V uhm can we speak in private"

"of course"

END OF CHAPTER1


End file.
